It's Not Bad With You
by cskpm225
Summary: You wake up, not knowing where you are, or remembering what events led up to your loss of memory. You only know that you're trapped in a place called Amnesia, and there's no escape unless you solve the puzzles given to you from a mystery person. You, Pewdie, Stephano, and others must work together to find a way out. PewDiePie x reader
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: Sorry for deleting my first story. I honestly just wasn't happy with it. Here's a new story so enjoy!)**

**Chapter 1**

You eyes fly open along with a sharp intake of air. You press your hand to your head in attempt for it to stop spinning. You grip the bed sheets and notice that this isn't your bed. You observe your surroundings, confused. There's an antique-looking wooden closet to your right, and to your left there's a desk. _What the hell? Where am I?_ You rub your eyes and dangle your feet over the edge of the bed. You stand and slowly make your way to the desk. Suddenly, a groan, almost as if from a monster, is heard outside. The sound grows closer, and something pierces the door. You look around frantically and try to find a way to hide. You remember the closet and go to it. The door gets hit again. Your open the closet door and step inside before carefully shutting it. You hear the sound of wood clattering on the floor. The "Thing" had broken through. You let out a light squeal and a hand suddenly covers your mouth. "Don't…make…a sound," a male voice with a heavy accent says. His hand stays over your mouth as you both listen to whatever's outside roam the room. After a bit, the growling recedes and the hand is removed from your mouth, along with a breath you never know you'd been holding. The man opens the door and steps out of the closet. You follow him out and he walks over to the desk. He opens the drawers and rummages through them. Removing a few bottles, he puts them in a satchel before turning around. You take a moment to observe this man. He has bright blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, a slight stubble on his chin, and a t-shirt that says, "brofist."

"Hi," he says with a slight smile.

"Hey, can you explain what's going on here?"

"What? You mean Amnesia?"

"Amnesia?"

"You and I are both trapped in here until we find a way out."

"Are we the only ones here?"

"Well-"

Just then, another man walks in. I wouldn't have been so startled if he hadn't seemed to be made completely out of gold!

"Pewdie," the golden man says, "who is this lovely lady?"

"This is…um…"

"_," you reply.

The man strides toward you and gently takes your hand. He presses his lips on the back of it and looks deep into your eyes.

"What a beautiful name," he says.

"Thank you."

You sit there, this man holding onto your hand, until Pewdie clears his throat. You both look up and he quickly drops your hand and blushes.

"Stephano, _, we'd better get going before another monster comes back."

You give him a quick nod and follow him out the smashed door, hearing the golden man trail behind you, his eyes burning into your back. Pewdie stops to add oil to his lantern and holds it up high. You walk down a long corridor until you reach a door. You twist the knob and find it to be unlocked. The room is empty, except for a note and a small silver key. You pick up the paper and read it. It says:

Congratulations, you've entered Amnesia. If you want to get out of here, you're going to have to solve a puzzle or two. A book different from the others contains your next clue. Good luck.

You fold up the note and put it in your pocket. Pewdie grabs the key and you leave the room. Further down the corridor, you reach another door. He unlocks it and you all step inside what seems to be a library. Shelves, tall and wide, contain hundreds of books.

"How are we going to find one book that's different?" you ask.

"We'll find it, don't worry, _," he says.

He flashes you a warm smile. You feel your stomach flutter and your cheeks get rosy. All of a sudden, something flies past you in a blur and lands on Stephano, causing you to scream and instinctively flinch away into Pewdie's arms. "Teleporting naked guys," he mumbles under his breath. He looks to me and says, "That was pretty close, why don't you hold my hand." You blush even more and take his hand, trying not to smile like an idiot. He gives it a light squeeze and you begin your search for the different book.

**(AN: This first chapter is really short, I know. I'm just trying to kick off the story and see if you guys want more. Let me know!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Helloooooo! It's been a while. Sorry about that. I know that this story is PewDiePie x Reader, but I can't resist throwing Cry into the mix. Forgive me)**

Chapter 2

You've been searching for hours now. All of the books are the same size, same color, same everything! You begin to lose hope. _We're never getting out of here._ Bored with the search, you let your eyes leave the shelves and instead look down at your hand, intertwined with Pewdie's. You smile to yourself and sigh dreamily. When you realize what you're doing, you mentally slap yourself. _Don't get all soft! Keep looking for the damn book. _Once again you look over the shelves, turning up with nothing.

"Hey, guys! I think I found something," Stephano yells from ahead of you, pointing to the top shelf. You see the book he's looking at, one with a red stripe.

"That's great," you say, "but how are we going to get up there?"

"If you want you can get on my shoulders, mon amour," he says with with a flirty wink.

"I guess so."

Pewdie opens his mouth to say something, but quickly shuts it. His face has a…hurt look to it? Stephano bends down and you put your legs over his shoulders, one at a time. He presses down on your knees and carefully stands. You stretch your arm to reach the book, and he wobbles slightly at the shifted weight.

"Don't let me fall!"

"I won't."

You extend your arm as far as it can reach and you can touch the book. Your fingertips struggle for the top of it. Once they get there, you pull down at it slightly. However, instead of catching it like you planned, it falls right onto Pewdie's foot.

"Ow!" he exclaims.

"I'm so sorry! Stephano let me down."

While you're in his grasp, Stephano takes a moment to graze his lips over your thigh.

"Stephano, I said let me down!"

"But of course," he replies with a chuckle.

He lets you down and you grab the book. Another note flutters out of the front cover. This one says:

The key lies in the heart of your problem.

"What's our problem?" Pewdie asks aloud.

The problem is Stephano's over-confidence!" you say, still upset.

"My apologies," he says.

He chuckles again and you glare at him.

"Maybe we should split up," Pewdie says. "Do you want to go with me or him?"

"I can go alone, I have my sword," Stephano says.

He gives a terse and regretful nod before receding into the darkness alone. Pewdie takes your hand, causing color to come to your cheeks again.

"You blush a lot!"

"Well it's hard not to," you admit.

Pewdie looks deep in thought for a moment. He takes his hand out of yours. You're upset and embarrassed until he instead wraps his arm around your waist, pulling you close.

"P-Pewdie, what are you?"

Don't worry about it, _," he says, his voice smooth.

He looks at you deeply. His gaze flickers from your eyes to your lips. He leans in close and presses his lips against yours. Setting down his lantern, he puts his free hand on the back of your head and deepens the kiss. He parts your lips with his own and snakes his tongue into your mouth. Suddenly, he pulls away, but stays inches away. You feel the urge to pull him back in, but you fight it. He opens his eyes and smiles. Your face feels as if it's going to spontaneously combust. You stare up at him, appaled.

"I knew I could make you blush harder," he says, his sweet breath caressing your face.

"Wow," is all you have to say.

He stands with his arms still around me, neither of us moving. He's about to press his lips to mine again when we hear another one of those monsters groan from a distance. He quickly pulls away and we both stare into the blackness, the direction it came from.

"Oh shit," you mumble to yourself.

"We gotta move!" Pewdie yells.

He breaks away from you but is still holding your hand. He takes you out of the library and shuts the door. You both know it won't hold for long. He pulls you down the coridoor. You try many knobs, but all seem to be locked. Behind us we hear the door break down. At the end of the hallway, there's one last door. Pewdie struggles at first, but finally gets the door to swing open. You turn around and see the monster closing in quickly. It's one of the most horrible things you've ever seen. Its jaw hangs down to its chest, and it has long sharp claws. You run into the room with Pewdie. It's completely empty. Nowhere to hide. You trip over a slightly raised floorboard. You turn around to face the monster just as its claws slice down your neck and end at your stomach. You see Pewdie launch himself at the monster. He takes something out of his satchel and strikes the monster with it as hard as he can. He does this many times until it hits the ground with one final growl, then silence. Your eyesight is getting closed in with blackness. The darkness recedes slightly when you see Pewdie hovering over you. Your ears are ringing, but you can still faintly hear his frantic voice. "_! Don't do this! Please…" The last thing you remember is watching his tear fall and feeling the warm wetness of it hit your face.

You were in and out of consciousness, feeling weaker than you'd ever felt before. Your eyes open partially. You keep wondering if this is finally the end. No more suffering. You hear the clinking of bottles, causing you to open your eyes completely. You find your face buried into someone's shoulder. You feel as if you're moving. Are they…carrying me? It can't be Pewdie. It doesn't feel like him. Your arms are wrapped around their neck and rested on their chest. Your legs seem to be wrapped around their waist. Every few steps, you feel their light breath brush your hands. You raise your head.

"You woke up," the man says. You're surprised by his tone. It's deep and husky, yet mellow and soothing.

"Yeah." _Awkward._

"Oh, by the way, I'm Cry."

"Where's Pewdie?"

"He, Stephano, and I needed to look for supplies, and we couldn't leave you alone, so I decided to carry you this time."

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of days. He was really scared you weren't going to wake up."

You think about Pewdie, how worried he must've been, and how much you want to see him. You also think about this new guy, Cry. You've never met him before, and yet you're on his back. His voice…

"Um, I can walk, I think."

"Alright."

He stops walking and bends to the ground slightly. You lower your legs from his waist and drag your hands away from his chest. _His muscular chest._ Cry turns around, and you see his face oddly covered by a mask, brown hair sticking out from the top and sides. You take a few steps, but you start to feel wobbly. You start to fall, but you're caught by strong arms. You blush lightly and look up at him, wishing you could see his expression. You two look at each other for the longest time before he speaks again. "C'mon, I'll carry you again." Instead of getting on his back, he picks you up bridal style and you keep walking along with this new man.

**(AN: What do you think about putting Cry into the story in this way? If you guys like it, this story will be PewDiePie x reader x Cry! If you don't, I won't have romantic things happen between you and Cry. Just let me know what you want? *brofist*)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm going to continue the story as PewDiePie x reader x Cry like you suggested. I'm really excited and I hope you are too! Adios!)**

**Chapter 3**

This is the first time you've laughed in what seems like forever. Cry keeps telling me all these stupid pick up lines.

"Baby, do you have a license? You're driving me crazy!"

"No! Please! Stop, Cry," You keep laughing like a maniac.

"Do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes."

"No more! I can't breathe," you giggle into his shoulder.

"Wait wait wait! I have one more!"

"_!" Pewdie yells.

He rounds the corner smiling. His smile fades, however, when he sees how comfortable you are in Cry's arms.

"Oh hey, Pewds," he says, his gaze shifting to the floor.

"Hey."

The air in the tight corridor suddenly becomes weighed down with tension. You ask Cry to let you down and he complies. You stumble over to Pewdie and he holds you tight. He kisses your hair lightly and takes your hand.

"Wanna keep looking for supplies?" he asks.

"I think I need to rest a little bit more."

"Okay. Do you want to sleep in my room or Cry's?"

"Umm…"

"She can sleep in mine; it has a bigger bed," Cry interjects.

"I guess I'm sleeping with Stephano," Pewdie mumbles.

Pewdie reluctantly lets go of you and you walk back over to Cry. You practically fall into him. He catches you, but his eyes never leave Pewide. On the side of his mask, you swear you see his lips pull into a smirk. He picks you back up and you feel Pewdie's glare follow you until you're out of sight. You're so warm and comfortable in his arms that disappointment washes through you when you have to leave them. He lays you down gently on the bed.

You're close to sleep when you hear a light rustling noise. Your eyes open partially and you see Cry taking his shirt off. You mentally trace over his abs. He finishes pulling it over his head and tosses it into the corner. Next, he unbuckles his belt and pulls his dark jeans down. You lie there, frozen. He starts to walk over so you quickly shut your eyes and pretend to sleep. You feel the bed next to you being weighed down. Your heartbeat speeds up rapidly. He leans over and kisses your forehead lightly. You try to contain your smile. You feel him shift around and he's snoring lightly within minutes. You find you can't sleep, despite the fact you're exhausted. You're just too torn between Pewdie and Cry. How could you pick one of them? They're both so incredible. You let your thoughts battle until you fall asleep.

~Cry's POV~

I open my eyes and turn onto my side. I see _ lying next to me. I smile, watching her sleep angelically. Suddenly, Pewds comes into the room. I expect him to say something, but he just stares at me. I look back questioningly.

"Pewds, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"What is it?"

"Cry, I know you like _, but I like her too."

"Huh?"

"I don't know which one of us she likes back, but you stay away from her."

"I don't have to stay away if I don't want to."

"She's mine."

"Over my dead body," I say, stepping closer to Pewdie.

"I might have to take you up on that offer."

"You'd better keep looking for a girl, because _'s mine."

"Well, why don't we let her decide?"

"At the end of the week, we'll just see who she likes better!"

"It's a deal."

~Your POV~

I wake up to find Pewdie and Cry glaring at each other.

"Guys, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's cool. We were just talking about our supply count."

You look to Pewdie who briskly leaves the room, leaving you and Cry. He walks over to the bed and sits down on it.

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm doing better."

"Good."

"Hey, Cry?"

"Yeah?"

You debate with yourself on what you're about to ask.

"Can I…never mind."

"What is it?"

"No it's nothing."

"Tell me."

"Can I...take your mask off?"

He sits there for a moment before sighing lightly and turning around so his back is to you. You sit up and let your hands fumble with the string keeping his mask tied tightly to him. He notices your struggle and helps you untie it. You head it hit the mattress with a soft thud. You wait in anticipation to see his face. Then, ever so slowly, he begins to turn around. Once he's facing you completely, he opens his eyes. In front of you sits the most attractive man you've ever seen. His face is hard, yet comforting. His eyes are a warm, honey brown that begins to melt you as he stares at you.

"I'm glad you took your mask off."

"Me too."

You begin to feel vulnerable. His stares are so deep and intense. He brushes his fingers across your cheek. You don't hesitate to kiss him. He's surprised at first, but quickly composes himself and kisses back. His lips are soft and sweet. His rough hands are firmly placed on the small of your back. He closes the gap between you by pressing his body against yours. You blush when you realize he still doesn't have a shirt on. You both pull away, gasping for breath. You smile at each other and he begins getting dressed again. You look to the doorway and notice Pewdie standing there.

**(AN: Chapter 4 coming soon!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: Hey guys! I'm going to try my best to finish this story within the next few days by updating it every day. I won't really be able to write since school's starting soon for me so I gotta get moving!)**

**Chapter 4**

"Cry, what's…uh…what's going on?" Pewdie says with an accusing and threatening expression.

"What the hell, man? How long have you been standing there?"

"Let's see…the first thing I heard was, 'Can I take your mask off?'."

You hear Cry let out a low sigh. You purse your lips.

"What do you want, anyway?" he asks.

"I came in to tell you guys we're one step closer to getting out of here. C'mon, _."

Pewdie offers you an outstretched arm and you let yourself be wrapped in it. You look up at him and see he's snickering at Cry, who you assume isn't happy. We're led down the hallway and he opens the door to a room. THE room. You flashback to the exact moment the thing's claws pierced your skin and tore its way down your body. You get a headache just thinking about it. The wooden floorboards are stained with blood, you assume is yours. However, a darker trail of blood leads to the mangles up monster lying in the corner of the room. You walk over to it, more images flooding your head. Then you notice something weird. It's all cut open.

"Pewds?" you ask.

"Look."

He opens its chest cavity and pushes organs out of the way until he reaches something and his face lights up. He pulls out the monster's heart.

"Let's hope this works."

"What works? What are you talking about?"

He ignores you and pulls a knife out. He makes a thin, clean slice all the way down the dismembered organ. Opening the place he severed, he looks inside. Pewdie reaches inside and pulls out something unidentifiable. He cleans the blood of it on his shirt and holds it up for us to see.

"Oh my God," Cry says.

"It's the key! It was literally in the heart of our problem!" You exclaim.

Pewds hands the key to you and simply observe it for a second. It looks like it used to be bronze, maybe, but it's covered in rust and stained with blood.

"What do we do now?" Pewdie asks.

"Let's go see what this unlocks," you say.

The two men follow you out of the room as you reach a locked door. You try the key, but it doesn't fit. Another door has the same result. You get to a third door and you push the key into the lock, but it slips from your hands and falls to the ground. You bend over to pick it up.

"Damn," Pewdie hisses under his breath.

"What?" you say, turning your head.

You follow his gaze. _You have to be kidding me._

"Pewds, it's not polite to stare at someone's ass," Cry says while laughing.

Pewdie snaps out of his trance and blushes. He stares at the ground and you try again to unlock the door. This one opens. You walk inside carefully. You suddenly feel small compared to the piles and piles of supplies in this room. There's enough oil to fill twenty lanterns, enough food for the entire week, and plenty of laudanum to keep everyone's sanity in check for a while. You're all looting the room when something comes to mind.

"Guys, where's Stephano?"

They suddenly look uncomfortable, but Pewdie nods at Cry.

"One of those monsters…" Cry doesn't finish his sentence.

"Oh, I see."

You finish gathering supplies and find two more keys, but no notes.

"_, are you hungry?" Cry asks.

"Yeah, I am, kinda."

"Pewdie can take inventory of our supplies and we can take a break and eat."

"O-Okay."

He grabs a bit of food and leads you into your bedroom. You both take a seat on the ground and he catches a grape in his mouth.

"Here, back up a little bit."

You scoot back and he grabs another grape. You open your mouth and he throws it into a high arc. You catch it and fall back onto the floor. You throw one into his mouth as well. You continue the game until you're both laughing to hard to catch any more.

"Hey," he says.

"What?"

His lips pull up into a large smile.

"You must be a broom because you sweep me off my feet."

You smile back and embrace him. He fluffs your hair gently and kisses your forehead.

"I guess I'd better check on Pewds," he says reluctantly, standing.

He leaves the room and you bite your lip thinking about him. You stand up as well and decide to make the bed, since there's nothing else to do. When you're done, Pewds walks into the room.

"Where's Cry?" you asks him.

"He's going to finish the supply check so I can eat, too."

He takes a handful of almonds and pops them into his mouth. He finishes chewing and compliments me.

"Can I just say that you're so beautiful?"

"Really? Thanks, Pewdie."

You smile at each other and his blue eyes melt you.

"I have an idea," he says excitedly.

"What is it?"

"Wrap your hands around the back of my neck."

You do as he says. He puts his hands around your waist.

"Now lean in close and close your eyes."

You give him a confused look but do it anyway. His lips suddenly meet yours. You kiss him back and you feel him smile.

Pulling away, he says, "That was a tutorial on how to kiss."

You laugh and kiss him briefly again. I can't be doing these things with both of these guys, but how could I choose only one? Oh man, this was going to be hard.

**(AN: Let's hope I can update tomorrow!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: Thank you so much for the good reviews! Chapter 5 coming your way)**

**Chapter 5**

"Hurry up, you two!" Pewdie yelled as you were all being chased by another monster. He leads you to your room, where there's only one closet to hide in for all three of you. The two guys step in, their shoulders pressed up against each other. Cry offers you his arms.

"I can't fit in there!" you say as the monster moans nearby.

"You're gonna have to! Let's go," Cry yells.

You step into the closet and he wraps one hand around your mouth and one arm protectively around your waist. You tense up as you hear the monsters heavy footsteps come by. Pewdie reaches over and take your hand, squeezing it lightly. You breathe unevenly, your mind taking you back to your near-death experience. Once that THING is out of range, you push open the doors and step out. You don't exactly feel sad, but you feel a tear roll down your cheek anyway. Cry cups your face in his hands and brushes it away with his thumb. He kisses you, eyes full of sympathy and sorrow.

"Oh, God," Pewdie says, rolling his eyes.

Cry gives him a sad smirk and turns back to you.

"We still have those two keys if you want to go try to unlock a few more doors."

"Y-Yeah."

The three of you leave your room and enter, once again, the long corridor. Cry pulls out one of the keys. He holds it up and looks at it for a second before shoving it into the first knob. Nothing. Another door. Same result. You finally reach a last door. He kisses the key gently and puts it in. It didn't unlock. You look at each other and Cry shrugs, putting it in his pocket.

"Maybe there's another room inside one of these ones," Pewds suggests.

He takes out the other key and tries it on the doors all over again. On the fifth one, it clicks. You let out a sigh of relief and open it. It has another bed, a smaller closet than your room, and a note.

"This is your last puzzle. It is the toughest of all. Actually, it's more of a decision than a puzzle. I've brought three of you in here, no? Two boys and one girl. You can get out- but not all of you. Only two can leave and the girl has to be one of them. Make a decision within the next twenty-four hours or you'll all be stuck here forever. Good luck."

The tone of the note seemed rather jolly and light-hearted, but it was exactly the opposite. You grasp the note tightly. Your back faces the two men.

"Well, what does it say?" Pewdie asks.

You don't respond, your eyes to the ground.

"_, what's wrong?" says Cry.

Pewdie spins you around and grabs the note. After reading it, he freezes up. Cry knits his eyebrows together before swiftly taking the paper from his hands. You hear him mumbling the text to himself. Once he realizes what had made you both react that way, he does the same. Nobody speaks for a while.

"Well, who's getting out of here with you?" Pewds inquires.

"I can't just pick one!" you shout.

"You read the note! Somebody has to leave with you otherwise we're all stuck here!"

"Well?" Cry asks frantically.

"I…I don't know!"

"And what about the bet?" Pewdie says to Cry.

"Bet?" you ask.

They both turn to you quickly. Cry clears his throat and avoids your eyes.

"Uhh…we made a bet," Pewds says.

"For what?"

"For…for you."

You stand there, appaled.

"You guys BET on me?"

"To see who you liked better…me or Cry."

"So…who do you like better," Cry asks.

"This is absolute bullshit. You guys actually bet on me?!"

"Yes! Okay we're sorry, but now only one of us can leave this place with you. Whoever you like better will come with you…and the other will stay. So who do you want?"

"Um…I…"

****************************Important Stuff*******************************

**(AN: Okay guys! This story will have a total of seven chapters, but I CANNOT continue until you tell me who you want to bring with you. Cry or PewDiePie? I know, I'm cruel. But just let me know who you want. Whoever has more comments by Sunday night will be the person you bring. Got it? OKAY!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN: AAAAALLLLLRIGHTY! You guys voted and now I'm giving you guys another chapter. Sorry I'm a bit late. Can't wait to write this! I'm so mean..)**

**Chapter 6**

"I…choose Pewdie," you said finally.

His face lit up as he ran to you, picking you up and spinning you around. You looked to Cry, who was staring straight ahead. Even though he'd never put his mask back on, you couldn't read his face.

"Let me down. I need to talk to Cry."

"Of course," Pewds responds.

He lowers you to the ground and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Cry, I-"

"Look, you don't have to say anything." He didn't sound mad or even upset.

"No, listen. Just because I chose Pewds doesn't mean I don't care about you. If this could end differently, I'd be happy…"

"_, I'm okay with all of this. This fate I've been dealt, it's not bad. It's not bad with you. Every time I feel sad or discouraged, I can think of you. I can think of how amazing these last few days have been. I know that I'll die here, but I can die happy because of you. I love you, _."

Tears welled up in your eyes.

"I love you too, Cry."

You let yourself be pulled into a warm embrace. You cried into his shoulder and he kissed you tenderly.

"I'd better say goodbye to Pewdie before you two leave."

"Take all the time you need."

You left the room and motioned for Pewds to go inside. After he shut the door, you could hear their muffled last words to each other. When they came back out, it was obvious Pewdie had cried. When he thought you weren't looking, he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Felix, when you go back, I think you'd better tell Scott, Russ, and the rest of them what happened," Cry said sadly.

"Will they be mad?"

"I don't think so. Just tell them all I said goodbye."

You feel yourself beginning to cry again.

"Cry, what are we going to do without you?"

"Don't talk like that. I'll be okay and you guys will go back to your normal lives. I think I'm going to go back to my room for now. Bye guys."

Tears spilled freely down your face.

"We still need to find how we get out of here," you say.

"Let's split up and go search for anything we might've missed."

"Okay, be careful."

"I'm supposed to tell you that."

You gave him a sad smile which he returned before you went in opposite directions down the hall. _Okay, think about all of the rooms you went into._ You searched every room you remembered being in. You looked under beds, behind furniture, and everywhere else imaginable. Nothing seemed different. You eventually sat down onto the hard wooden ground, discouraged.

"_, I think I found something!" Pewdie called.

You run to where you heard his voice. He's in the room he'd shared with Stephano earlier, and the dresser is pushed up against the bed.

"Look," he says, pointing to where it used to be.

You follow his point and see a door with elaborate carvings on the edges. You smile and hug him tightly.

"Looks like we're getting out of here," you say.

"I guess so."

He's about to twist the knob but you grab his arm before he can.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Are we going to be able to see each other…after this I mean?"

"I'm sure we will, _."

"Are we even going to remember?"

Silence.

"Pewdie, is this it?"

"No. I'll look for a way to find you. I promise."

"You ready?"

He takes your hand confidently and turns the knob with the other.

"I'm ready."

He opens the door and you're both blinded by a bright light. You feel yourself collapse to the ground. _Am I dead? Where's Pewdie?_ No, you aren't dead. You can't be. You open your eyes. You lay in your own bed once again.

**(AN: Sorry if this chapter wasn't great…I was having writer's block. Anyway I hope this was ok. One more mini chapter after this!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN: Hey guys. This is the last chapter of this story. Thanks for sticking around and I really appreciate all the reviews! *Mwah*)**

**Chapter 7**

~Pewdie's POV~

I shoot straight up in bed. _My_ bed. It was a dream? But what about _? Is she…real? She has to be! Everything seemed way too vivid for it to be fake. I run my fingers through my messy hair, letting out a long sigh. I walk down to my kitchen and fix myself some breakfast. I eat the eggs, but I can't taste them. I just feel numb. Did I really leave Cry? This couldn't have happened. I rest my forehead on the cold table, no more appetite. I throw out the rest of my breakfast and rinse my plate. I grab my coat and open my front door, feeling the cool breeze lap my face. I'm about to leave when I hear ringing coming from my laptop. I walk over to it and look at the bright screen. A skype call…a skype call from Cry! It _was_ a dream! I quickly press "answer" and wait for a connection. Once I hear the slight static coming from his end, I know he's there. My heart soars and a huge smile fills my face.

"Cry! I had the craziest dream."

I still hear the static but he doesn't respond.

"Cry, are you okay?"

"Yes, friend. Now tell me about your dream."

Cry…he's here…right? But it's not him. His voice is monotone and almost mechanical.

"Friend?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Now tell me about your dream."

"It's…never mind."

"Do you want to play Prop Hunt?"

"Uh…sure."

We both open the game and he signs in as a prop, I sign in as the hunter. My screen goes black, giving him the thirty seconds to hide. Once the time's up, his character is still in front of me.

"You didn't hide?"

No answer.

"I'll give you another ten seconds to become a prop."

I watch as he moves around a bit and finally goes to a pile of cans and disguises himself as one. He then comes back in front of me, still not speaking a word. I can't take it. I end the skype call, close the game, and shut my laptop. I put my hand over my mouth and squeeze my eyes shut tightly. Tears spill down my cheeks. What have I done? Why did I ever leave him?

~Your POV, 1 month later~

Your phone rings. A number you don't know. That area code isn't from around here. You let it ring a few times before reluctantly.

"…hello?"

"_!"

That voice is so familiar…

"Who is this?"

"It's Felix."

"Who?"

"It's me! Pewdie!"

"P-Pewdie?!"

"Yes!"

"I never thought I was going to talk to you again!"

"I know…I want to see you."

"How did you get my number?"

"Don't worry about that. Sorry I took so long to find you."

"I can't believe you did! This is like a fairytale or something!"

He chuckles on the other line sadly.

"I'm coming to America."

"You are?!"

"Yeah, I need to see you. We need to figure something out…about Cry, you know?"

"…"

"I told Russ what happened. He completely lost it. He was crying and yelling at me all at the same time…I can't imagine how the rest of his friends reacted."

"…"

"_, I get on a plane tomorrow. I'm going to be at the New York CityAirport. Can you pick me up around 7 tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."

You hear the beep and know he's hung up. You cry. You aren't sure if it's because you'll get to see Pewdie again, or if it's because you know that Cry really is gone.

**(AN: Thanks again guys. Sorry if this wasn't a killer ending. Let me know wwhat to write next!)**


End file.
